Enchanted in Sonic Style
Enchanted is a 2007 American fantasy romantic comedy musical film, produced and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures in association with Barry Sonnenfeld and Josephson Entertainment. Written by Bill Kelly and directed by Kevin Lima, the film stars with your favorite Sonic X Characters like Amy Rose as Giselle, Sonic the Hedgehog as Robert, Manic the Hedgehog as Prince Edward, Sally Acorn at as Nancy, Andrea Hedgehog as Morgen and Poison ivy as Queen Narissa. The plot focuses on Giselle who was forced from her traditional animated world of Andalasia into the live-action world of New York City. Plot Giselle (Amy Rose) lives in "Andalasia", an animated fairy tale world devoid of problems, in which there are talking animals and "happy endings". Prince Edward (Manic), Giselle's designated "true love", saves her from the advances of a troll and they plan to get married the following day. Meanwhile, Queen Narissa (Poison ivy), Edward's stepmother, schemes to protect the throne. The queen, disguised as an old hag, sends Giselle to New York City's Times Square, designating it as a "place where there are no happily ever afters". After a number of misadventures, including a minor car accident, an accidental subway ride with a crowd of people and having her tiara stolen by a homeless man in the Bowery. Giselle runs into a brightly lit billboard, featuring a huge pink castle, advertising "The Palace" casino. Mistaking the billboard image for an actual palace, Giselle attempts to enter the structure. She falls and is rescued by Robert (Sonic), a hardened, yet friendly, divorce lawyer. At the insistence of his daughter, Morgan (Andrea), Robert lets Giselle stay at their apartment. At Robert's apartment, she revives the lifestyle of her home world, recruiting urban animals: pigeons, cockroaches and rats to do the housework while she fashions a dress out of the lawyer's curtains. Nancy Tremaine (Sally), Robert's girlfriend, misunderstands the situation and has a falling out with Robert. Robert wants them both to separate so that he can continue with his life, but eventually believes that Giselle needs his protection. Giselle questions the divorce lawyer about his affection towards Nancy and decides to help the pair reconcile by sending flowers and tickets to the "King and Queen's Ball". Meanwhile, Narissa's henchman, Nathaniel (Mickey) follows Prince Edward and his chipmunk Pip who have journeyed to New York to rescue Giselle. Nathaniel has been given three poisoned apples to use on Giselle. For his first attempt, Nathaniel attempts to kill Giselle by disguising himself as a vendor and one of the poisoned fruits as a caramel apple. The plan fails when Giselle inadvertently throws the disguised apple in the air, lodging it in a cyclist's helmet. Nathaniel questions his servile relationship with Narissa after watching a television soap opera, but decides to fulfill the queen's order. At an Italian restaurant, Nathaniel serves Giselle a poisoned apple martini, but is stopped by Pip. Angered with her henchman's failures, Narissa comes to New York City. As Giselle and Robert spend more time together, Giselle discovers that the real world is much more complicated than she realized and that she has grown feelings toward Robert. Edward continues to look for Giselle, eventually finding her at Robert's apartment. While Edward is eager to take Giselle home and marry, she insists that they first go on a date which she has learned is customary in the real world. They end their date at the King's and Queen's Costume Ball. After Nancy and Prince Edward pair off to dance, Giselle dances with Robert. Then, Giselle realizes that Robert is her true love. Edward and Nancy seem to realize the attraction between Giselle and Robert and also discover a mutual attraction between themselves. At the ball, Narissa manages to poison Giselle before being captured by Edward. Nathaniel reveals that one must kiss Giselle by midnight to break the poison apple's spell. After Edward's kiss fails to wake Giselle up, Robert kisses her. Giselle awakens and admits that she knew Robert was her one true love. Narissa uses the distracting moment to break free and transform into a dragon. When Robert protects Giselle, Narissa takes Robert as a hostage. Giselle follows Narissa out the window and up to the top of the Woolworth Building. With Pip's help, Giselle and Robert are saved and Narissa falls to her death. Giselle and Robert share a passionate kiss on the roof. Giselle uses her magical dress-making talents to successfully run Nancy's old boutique shop, assisted by both humans and animals. Both Nathaniel and Pip become successful authors, writing self-help books based on their experiences. Robert, Giselle and Morgan live together, while Edward and Nancy marry in Andalasia. The end narration states, "...and so they all lived happily ever after." Cast Amy smiled.jpg|Amy as Giselle|link=Amy Rose Sonic the Hedgehog.jpg|Sonic as Robert|link=Sonic the Hedgehog Manic the Hedgehog.jpg|Manic as Prince Edward|link=Manic the Hedgehog Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy as Queen Narissa|link=Poison Ivy Sally Acorn.jpg|Sally as Nancy Tremaine, Robert's fiancee until she was in love with Edward|link=Sally Acorn Andrea Hedgehog.jpg|Andrea as Morgan, Robert's six-year-old daughter|link=Andrea Hedgehog Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Pip|link=Mushu Mickey Mouse.jpg| Mickey as Nathaniel|link=Mickey Mouse Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies